Just To Be With You
by HIATUS-Chacha Rokugatsu
Summary: [HIATUS!] Perasaan Sasuke yang tengah menggebu. Ia sangat menyukai gadis bermata hazel yang sanggup membuatnya jatuh hati. Mampukah ia membuat Kasuga luluh?/"Aku akan terus menunggumu."/"Aku...mencintaimu, Kasuga-chan/'Sasuke-kun. Aku mohon...jangan begini."/CHAP 4 UP/ SasuGa/KenSuga/DLDR!/RnR? :)
1. Chapter 1

**Just To Be With You**

**Chara : Sarutobi Sasuke and Kasuga slight [KenSuga]**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Rate : Teen**

**Warning : AU, typo, gaje, jelek. Bila ada kesamaan ide, harap maklumi. Mungkin kita berjodoh #plak**

**Disclaimer : Sengoku BASARA hanyalah milik CAPCOM. Yukimura milik saya :9 *dikunai***

**:chacha:**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kenshin…_senpai_?" terdengar suara nyaring tengah memanggil nama laki-laki yang sangat ia sukai. Uesugi Kenshin. Dan pemuda maskulin itu hanya dapat membalikkan tubuh tingginya itu.

"…" sedangkan orang yang dipanggil itu hanya diam. Mata birunya hanya menatap gadis yang berada didepannya itu dengan datar. Pemuda itu membiarkan rambut hitamnya teracak-acak oleh angin.

"Ada apa?" Kenshin pun mulai mengangkat pembicaraan. Sekedar mencairkan suasana.

"Aku hanya ingin membicarakan sesuatu padamu..." sedangkan gadis itu hanya dapat memainkan ujung rambutnya yang panjang. Ia tertunduk. Ia kikuk.

"Katakan saja."

"Bisakah nanti kita…ke-kencan?" Kasuga pun bertanya terbata-bata. Bisa ditebak, sekarang wajahnya tengah memerah. "Di _café_ seperti biasanya." Dan iapun melanjutkan pertanyaannya.

Dahi pemuda itu mengernyit. Kemudian, iapun tersenyum tipis, "Maaf, aku tidak bisa…" jawabnya singkat.

"Kenapa?" Kasuga pun membelalakkan matanya.

"Aku ada urusan."

"Oh…begitu, ya?" gadis pirang itu tertunduk lesu. Tersirat kekecewaan di balik pertanyaannya itu.

"Iya."

"Mu-mungkin lain kali…" ujar gadis itu. "_Jaa_, Kenshin-_senpai_."

"_Jaa._"

Dan keduanya pun kembali dengan arah yang berlawanan.

**:chacha:**

.

.

.

Sepanjang langkah, gadis itu terus menunduk setelah mendengar jawaban yang tidak menyenangkan baginya. Dengan langkah lunglai, iapun terus berjalan terhuyung-huyung di area sekolahan.

Sedangkan itu, terdapat laki-laki berambut oranye kemerahan tengah memakai _headband _hijau kesukaannya. Ia sedang bermain basket bersama kedua temannya, Date Masamune dan Sanada Yukimura. Mereka bertiga adalah teman akrab. Dan mereka juga sekelas dengan Kasuga, XI-C.

'Bukankah itu Kasuga-_chan_?' batin Sasuke keheranan.

"Ehm, _minna_, mainnya nanti dilanjutkan, ya? Aku sedikit lelah." ujarnya membubarkan permainan dengan seenak jidatnya.

"Eh? _Doushite_, Sasuke?" tanya sahabatnya berapi-api. Yakni Yukimura.

"_Danna_, aku kurang _mood _hari ini."

"Oh, _shit_. Aku tahu apa yang barusan kau lihat." sambung Masamune dari samping kanan Sasuke.

"Masamune-_donno_-"

"_Shut up, __Yukimura__. I know what happened with him!_" ujar pemuda yang menggunakan penutup mata di mata kanannya itu.

"Apa?" si pemuda ber-_headband_ merah itu hanya bertanya dengan polosnya.

"Seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang, suitt...suitt..." godanya. Jawaban itu sukses membuat wajah Sasuke memerah.

"Hmm..." Yukimura pun berpikir keras. Kemudian, ia menebak, "Magoichi-_san_?"

"_No_."

"Uhm…siapa, ya?" tanyanya sambil memejamkan matanya. "Oohh… aku tahu. Kasuga-_san_, ya?" tanyanya dengan nada riang.

'Oh, tidak...' batin Sasuke. Wajahnya sangat memerah sekarang.

"_Ha! You're right_, Sanada!" jawab Masamune tertawa puas.

"Arrgghhhh! Diam! Kalian berisik!" Sasuke pun berteriak. Ia tak dapat mengelak apa-apa lagi. Dengan rasa malu, iapun meninggalkan kedua temannya yang tengah tertawa itu.

.

.

.

**:chacha:**

**Sasuke's POV**

Arghhh, sial! Aku tak tahu harus mengelak apa lagi tentang perasaan ini. Tapi memang, aku menyukai Kasuga sejak awal kami menjadi pengurus OSIS. Aku sangat mengaguminya. Wajahnya yang ceria, senyumnya yang manis, rambutnya yang unik. Terlebih lagi...ia sangat ramah dan baik hati. Siapa sih yang tidak suka pada dia?

Usai membayang-bayangkan tentang Kasuga, akupun langsung menepiskan itu. Sudahlah, aku tahu bahwa sekarang gadis idamanku itu sedang berpacaran dengan seorang _senpai_, Uesugi Kenshin, kelas XII-A. Merupakan atlet _baseball_ di sekolah. Pendiam. Apa sih yang Kasuga suka darinya? Aku tidak mengerti.

Daripada terus sibuk memikirkannya, lebih baik aku mengistirahatkan tubuhku yang jenuh di hamparan rumput dan dihembus oleh angin sejuk. Itu cukup menyenangkan bagiku.

**End POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sekarang musim gugur. Udara yang cukup dingin menghembus di permukaan kulit gadis itu. Kasuga yang menggunakan seragam _sailor _dengan kemeja putih dan rok biru hanya dilindungi oleh sehelai syal. Dia sedang bermenung di jendela _café_. Terdapat secangkir kopi susu di meja yang sudah satu jam ia pesan pun kian mendingin. Namun, secangkir kopi itu terus ia diamkan.

"Kenshin-_senpai_…" terus. Nama pemuda itu yang sering terlantun di bibirnya. Kasuga tak mengerti mengapa ia menjadi bodoh seperti ini.

Ia menunduk. Terdiam. Merenung. Jika dilihat-lihat dan dipikir-pikir, ia terlihat menyedihkan.

"Ah, lupakan. Diakan sedang sibuk. Jadi...ia tidak punya waktu untuk menemuiku, hahaha..." ujarnya dengan nada getir. Sekedar untuk menghibur diri sendiri.

Ia merasa menyedihkan.

Ya, menyedihkan…

.

.

.

Bertahanlah...

Sakit hati ini, kecewa hati ini...

Bukanlah apa-apa...

.

.

.

**Tep...**

**Tep...**

**Tep...**

Ketukan sepatu hitam sekolahnya terketuk di aspal jalanan. Tak lupa pula ia memakai syal untu menghangatkan diri diudara musim gugur. Terlihat juga daun _momiji_ yang berguguran dan berserakkan di jalan. Indah. Kasuga sangat menyukai musim gugur.

Sedangkan Sasuke? Sudah dari pulang sekolah tadi ia membuntuti gadis itu. Ia heran, sedang apa gadis itu sendirian? Ia tampak seperti orang ling-lung.

Karena merasa penasaran, pemuda itupun langsung menghampiri Kasuga.

"Yo, Kasuga-_chan_!" panggilnya dengan ramah. Suaranya yang khas terdengar familiar.

**DEG!** Mendengar panggilan itu, jantung Kasuga pun berdegup dengan kencang.

"Ya? Ada apa, Sasuke-_san_?" tanya gadis itu mengerutkan dahinya.

"Sendiri?"

"Tidak lihat? Iya. Aku sendirian. Kamu?" tanyanya sambil mengejek. Tanpa sadar iapun menanyakan hal yang sama.

"Tidak lihat? Aku juga sendirian." jawabnya memberi _boomerang_ untuk Kasuga.

"_Sarutobi Sasuke no Baka!_" wajah gadis itu bersemu merah tipis. Dan muncul empat siku-siku di dahinya.

"_Ups… relax…hahaha._" ujar pemuda itu dengan tato loreng di sekitar wajahnya itu. "Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana kalau kita pulang bersama?" cengirnya seraya memberikan tawaran.

"..." Kasuga terdiam sebentar. Kemudian ia menjawab, "Baiklah...lagipula sekarang hampir sore. Dan juga, sudah lama kita nggak mengobrol." jawab gadis itu.

"Ayo." Ajaknya. Tanpa sadar, Sasuke menggandeng tangan gadis manis itu. Kasuga pun terhenyak. Tak bergerak.

"Ada apa?" Sasuke pun merasa keheranan.

"A-ano...tanganmu."

Sadar. Iapun langsung melepaskan genggamannya yang cukup erat itu.

"Maaf..." pintanya lirih.

"Hm, tidak apa-apa Sasuke-_san_." balasnya sambil tersenyum lembut. Ya, cukup melihat Kasuga tersenyum, Sasuke sudah merasa berbunga-bunga. Ia sangat menyukai gadis itu.

Ya, sangat suka...

**:chacha:**

.

.

.

Mereka berjalan kaki selama beberapa menit. Tepatnya 20 menit mereka berjalan kaki untuk pulang ke rumah. Rumah Kasuga tidak begitu jauh. Terlebih lagi, mereka sempat makan-makan di kedai _ramen_, traktir _dango_, dan beberapa makanan. Alasannya Sasuke mentraktir. Padahal, ia sangat ingin berlama-lama dengan Kasuga. Dan gadis itu sama sekali tidak merasa keberatan. Malahan cengiran khasnya kembali melebar. Sasuke sangat senang karena bisa membuat gadis pujaannya itu bahagia.

**Tap.**

Langkah pemuda itu terhenti.

Kasuga bingung. Mengapa pemuda itu tiba-tiba berhenti?

"Ada apa?" tanya si _hazel_ itu.

"Tidak apa-apa." jawab si iris coklat tua itu. "Eh, kamu sudah sampai tuh. Rumahmu kelihatan." ujarnya berbasa-basi. Jari telunjuknya menunjuk ke rumah biru beratap _pink _itu.

"Oh ya?" tanya gadis itu. "Haha, benar. _Arigatou_ sudah pulang bersama dan mau mengantarkanku pulang. Dan juga, ngobrol denganmu sangat seru, loh..." balasnya ketika ia baru sadar kalau sudah sampai.

"Iya, sama-sama..."

Ketika gadis itu hendak membuka kenop pintu, tiba-tiba saja Sasuke memanggil namanya.

"Eh, Kasuga-_chan_."

"Hm? Apa?" iapun menoleh. Dan kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya yang ramping itu.

"Itu..."

"..."

"Kasuga-_chan_. _Anata ga daisuki_..."

"_Suki_..." ungkapnya pada gadis itu. Wajahnya bersemu, walau hanya semburat tipis, namun Kasuga dapat menangkap ekspresi tersebut.

"..." sekali lagi. Gadis itu hanya diam.

"Kamu mau jadi pacarku?" tanya pemuda itu kikuk. Ia hanya ingin memastikan saja.

"..." Sasuke menunduk. Ia sangat takut mendengar jawaban dari si pirang itu.

Canggung. Kemudian gadis itu membuka suara. "Hah?". Wajahnya cengo mendengar pernyataan cinta dari temannya itu. Ia tak mau menyakiti Sasuke dengan penolakannya. Ia tak tahu hanrus mengatakan apa.

Apa?

"Sasuke..." Kasuga pun memanggil pemuda itu dengan lembut. Lebih tepat seperti cicitan.

"Ya?" tanyanya dengan waja berseri-seri. Tak lupa pula ia memasang senyumannya.

"Be-besok hari Kamis, kan?" tanya gadis itu gugup.

"Iya. Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke tidak mengerti.

"Sudah, ya? Aku mau mengerjakan PR dulu." dan gadis itupun memasuki daun pintu yang sudah terbuka daritadi. "_Jaa_..." lambainya. Kemudian ia meninggalkan Sasuke sendiri di depan pagar.

"_Jaa_..." dan pemuda itu hanya dapat membalas lambaian gadis itu. Terus, dan terus memandang punggung gadis itu sampai tak terlihat lagi.

Sakit…

Sesak…

Ia patah hati…

Namun, ia akan terus menunggu cintanya itu.

'Aku akan menunggumu, Kasuga-_chan_...'

'Karena aku mencintaimu...'

**To Be Continued**

**AN : **Fuaaahhh… XD hallo minna-san. Inilah cerita kedua saya di fandom ini. Entah mengapa saya demen benget sama pair ini. Saya mau membuat ini sejak lama. Hohoh #dibejek

Review, dan KriSan sangat diperlukan :3

See you…

**Chacha Rokugatsu**


	2. Chapter 2

**Just To Be With You**

**Chara : Sarutobi Sasuke and Kasuga slight KenSuga**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Rate : Teen**

**Disclaimer : Sengoku BASARA is CAPCOM's**

**Warning : AU, OOC, gaje, so many typos, jika kesamaan ide harap maklumi :')**

**:chacha:**

**Kasuga's POV**

Aku pun membuka pintu kamarku. Dan tanpa mengganti seragam dengan pakaian rumah, aku pun langsung merebahkan tubuhku ke tempat tidur. Uh, itu sudah cukup menghilangkan rasa lelahku. Urusan mandi, aku akan mandi nanti malam saja. Pokoknya, sekarang aku benar-benar lelah!

Ditambah lagi…tadi Sasuke menyatakan cintanya padaku. Aku bingung. Aku harus menjawab apa? Apakah aku telah melukainya? Wajahnya pada waktu itu…sungguh tulus. Pandangannya juga sangat lembut. Dia ramah ketika berbicara kepadaku. Tapi…di sisi lain, aku mempunyai Kenshin-senpai. Aku tak akan mungkin mengkhianati dia, bukan?

Namun…saat Sasuke menyatakan cintanya padaku…

Entah mengapa, jantungku berdegup kencang tak karuan?

Apakah aku…menyukai dia?

Kyaaaa! Tidak!

Itu tidak mungkin!

Aku hanya menyukai Kenshin-senpai!

Aku pun kemudian memejamkan mataku. Aku sudah cukup lelah dengan semua ini. Mungkin, dengan sedikit istirahat, semua rasa ini akan menghilang.

Aku harus berteguh.

Aku hanya menyukai, dan mencintai Kenshin-senpai.

**End POV**

**:chacha:**

**Mansion Takeda…**

Sasuke merasa lesu. Pandangannya kosong melompong. Raga dan jiwanya seolah-olah terpisah. Tubuhnya di mana, pikirannya ke mana.

'Besok hari kamis, kan?' terngiang kembali suara nyaring dari gadis yang disukainya. Sebuah pertanyaan simple dengan nada yang merdu, tetapi begitu menyakitkan.

Tidak. Bukan itu jawaban yang ingin ia dengar.

Ia hanya ingin mendengar jawaban 'iya' atau 'tidak' dari gadis itu.

'Kami-sama. Apakah Kau sedang memperminkan perasaanku?' batinnya mnunduk sedih.

"Kasuga…" sambil menatap bulan purnama di langit kelam bertabur bintang, ia tetap menggumamkan nama itu.

"Yo, Sasuke!" terdengar suara serak dari belakang.

Pemuda Sarutobi itu pun menoleh dan kemudian menggumam, "Danna…"

"Ini hampir tengah malam. Kenapa kau belum tidur?" tanyanya. Pemuda berambut coklat itu pun kemudian duduk di samping Sasuke. Mereka duduk di balkon mansion mereka.

"Ada apa?" Yukimura pun membuka topik pembicaraan. Ia merasa keheranan dengan sikap Sasuke dari sore tadi. Ia pun mengucek-ucek kedua matanya. Sepertinya ia hampir mengantuk.

"Tidak apa-apa, Danna…" jawab Sasuke menyembunyikan perasaanya.

"Aku tahu kau berbohong, Sasuke." Entah mengapa, nada ucapan dari pria penyuka dango itu meninggi.

"Hhhfff…" Sasuke hanya menghembuskan napas. "Menurut Danna, bagaimana menurutmu mengenai 'dia'." tanyanya.

"Oh, maksudm Kasuga-san?" Yukimura pun berbalik Tanya.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk.

"Dia baik, ramah, cantik…" jawabnya. "Aku pun mengerti mengapa kau bias menyukainya."

"Benarkah?"

"Iya…"

"Apa aku…cocok dengan dia?" Tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Tentu saja. Aku mendukung kalian seratus persen!" jawab Yukimura tertawa, kemudian menepuk-nepuk punggung sahabat dekatnya itu.

"Tapi sebenarnya…dia tidak menyukaiku." dan Sasuke pun kembali melesu.

"Kok begitu?"

"Pada saat aku menyatakan perasaanku, dia tidak menjawab apa-apa."

"Sasuke…" Yukimura hanya bisa keheranan melihat tingkah pemuda itu akhir-akhir ini. Kelincahan dan keramahannya berubah drastis. Hanya karena seorang perempuan.

Cinta memang mengerikan.

Merasa tidak tega, ia pun ingin menghibur Sasuke, "Ahaha…tidak usah terlalu dipikrkan. Dia kan butuh waktu untuk menjawab pertanyaanmu itu."

"Dia hanya menyukai Kenshin."

"Kenshin?" Tanya Yukimura.

"Iya."

"Sudahlah, Sasuke. Tidurlah. Besok kita sekolah. Nanti kesiangan…"

"Baiklah, Danna."

"Oyasumi…"

"Ne, oyasumi."

Dan Yukimura pun meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian di balkon. Sebelum itu, ia sempat mengatakan, "Sasuke. Jika kau laki-laki, kau harus memperjuangkan cintamu itu. Aku yakin akan berhasil."

"Arigatou, Danna."

Ya, aku harus memperjuangkannya. Lanjutnya dalam hati.

**:chacha:**

Dua minggu telah berlalu. Hubungan antara Sasuke dan Kasuga tetap baik-baik saja, tanpa ada pertikaian sedikitpun. Mereka bersikap seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa. Ekspresi Sasuke tetap ramah seperti biasanya. Namun, gadis bermata kuning kecoklatan itu masih merasa canggung. Ia merasa jahat karena telah menggantungkan perasaan Sasuke yang tulus kepadanya.

"A-ano, Sasuke-kun…" terdengar suara. Lebih tepatnya cicitan yang tengah memanggil. Kali ini, suffix nya berbeda dari biasanya.

"Ada apa, Kasuga-chan?"

"Uhm…aku…"

"…"

"Gomen nasai…" ujarnya kemudian menundukkan kepalanya.

"Atas apa?" Sasuke pun memutarkan kedua bola mata coklatnya itu. Ia tak mengerti.

"Karena aku…telah mengabaikan perasaanmu…"

"…" Sasuke terdiam, selang beberapa detik pemuda loreng itu pun berkata, "Yare-yare. Sudahlah. Tak usah kamu membahas itu lagi. Aku ingin melupakannya."

"Tapi-" baru saja gadis itu ingin melanjutkan perkataannya, tetapi Sasuke telah memotongnya.

"Sudahlah…" pemuda itu memotong perkataan Kasuga. Ia tak mau mendengar apa-apa lagi dari gadis itu untuk saat ini.

"Gomen…"

"Iya. Ayo kita ke kelas."

"I-iya…"

**:chacha:**

"Psstt..psstt…" terdengar sebuah bisikan dari Kasuga yang memanggil pria berambut orange kecoklatan di tengah pelajaran matematika.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke yang sadar di kode oleh Kasuga.

"Bolehkah kita pulang bersama-sama lagi?"

"Uhm…" pria beriris coklat itu pun berpikir keras. Kemudian, ia menjawab, "Iya. Tentu saja." Jawabnya dengan tersenyum tipis. Wajahnya terlihat begitu cerah.

"Ehn?" melihat wajah pemuda itu, entah mengapa perasaan gadis itu merasa aneh? Tanpa ia sadari, wajahnya sudah memerah seperti tomat.

"Doushite, Kasuga-chan?" terlontar pertanyaan mendadak dari Sasuke. "Kamu demam?" tanyanya sekali lagi.

"E-etto. Aku tidak apa-apa…" jawabnya kikuk. Perasaannya bercampur aduk.

"Kalian berdua diam!" dan sebatang kapur mengenai kepala Sasuke. Rupanya, sensei itu telah memperhatikan mereka berdua dari tadi.

"Go-gomen, Honganji-sensei…" mereka berdua pun meminta maaf. Menundukkan kepala mereka masing-masing.

'Ini gara-gara kamu!" batin Kasuga dan Sasuke saling melempar deathglare.

**:chacha:**

Mereka berdua pun pulang bersama. Masih diiringi dengan jatuhnya daun momiji yang berguguran dengan indah. Sangat sejuk dan damai. Sesekali Sasuke maupun Kasuga saling mencuri pandang. Pemuda itu tidak peduli jika Kasuga terus menggantungkan perasaannya. Namun, di posisi sekarang ia sangat senang. Begitu pula dengan Kasuga. Sesekali gadis itu mengembangkan senyum manisnya.

Tapi…arti senyuman itu berbeda jika Kasuga sedang bersama pria berambut hitam itu.

Ya, jika bersama Kenshin.

Senyuman itu sangat hidup.

Berbeda jika bersamanya.

Kecewa? Iya.

Namun, ia tak mau menyerah begitu saja.

**:chacha:**

Hubungan antara Sasuke maupun Kasuga belum dapat dijabarkan dengan jelas. Kasuga masih berpacaran dengan Kenshin. Sedangkan Sasuke? Ia masih mengharapkan gadis blonde itu. Ia sangat mengharapkan bahwa suatu hari perempuan itu akan mengerti dan membalas perasaannya.

Tapi…

Apa itu mungkin?

Bahkan, gadis itu saja menggantungkan perasaannya.

Apakah dirinya yang mengawang terlalu jauh?

Patah hati?

Ia hanya bias berharap saja sekarang.

"Sasuke-kun…" suara Kasuga menyelimuti gendang telinga pemuda itu. Menghancurkan semua lamunannya.

"Ya, Kasuga-chan?"

"Aku ingin bertanya…" ujarnya. "Bukan bermaksud kepedean, tapi…Aku hanya mau bertanya dan kau harus menjawab."

"Apa?"

"Kenapa…kau bisa menyukaiku?" tanyannya seraya menggenggam rok kotak-kotaknya itu.

**JLEB!** Dan pertanyaan itu membuat Sasuke merasa tertusuk jarum ke jantung. Ngilu.

Sakit sekali.

"A-aku tidak tahu, Kasuga-chan…" jawab pemuda itu. Keringat dingin sudah mengalir dari pori-pori pelipisnya. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa Kasuga akan bertanya kepadanya sampai sejauh itu. Kenapa tiba-tiba Kasuga menanyakan hal yang sangat mengejutkan seperti itu?

"Hhh…" sedangkan si pirang itu hanya berdesis. Dadanya merasa sesak. Jawaban yang tidak memuaskan untuknya.

"Kau tidak tahu?" gadis itu kembali bertanya. Ia tetap bersikukuh untuk mendengar jawaban dari si marga Sarutobi itu.

Dan Sasuke pun hanya menggeleng lemah. Merasa risih dengan pandangan siswa-siswi lain yang menatap mereka keheranan. Apa yang mereka bicarakan di bangku taman itu? Tanya orang-orang itu.

Suasana kembali membisu. Di antara mereka berdua, sama sekali tak ada yang mengeluarkan suara.

"Sas-" baru saja si bermata haze ingin mencairkan suasana, tetapi Sasuke sudah memotong perkataannya itu.

"Kasuga…"

"…"

"Kau ingin tahu kenapa?" ia pun bertanya. Dan Kasuga pun hanya termangu-mangu. Menatap mata coklat indah Sasuke. Gadis itu merasa ada yang aneh. Perasaan yang hangat dibandingkan menatap mata biru datar kekasihnya, Kenshin.

"Sebenarnya…"

"A-apa?" desak gadis itu tidak sabar.

"Ah, lupakan. Ku rasa, kau tak perlu tahu…"

"…" Kasuga pun hanya terdiam.

"Di lain waktu, aku akan memberikan alasan mengapa aku mencintaimu…" kemudian, pemuda itu bangkit dari bangkunya, "Jaa…" Sasuke pun pergi meninggalkan Kasuga sendirian.

"Sasuke…" gumam gadis berambut pendek itu.

Kenapa…sikap Sasuke kepadanya kali ini membuatnya sedih?

**To Be Continued**

**A/N **: Holla minna, saya kembali melanjutkan fic ini di tengah kesibukan UAS, praktek dll. Ada yang kangen saya? /gak/ :'3…di sini, saya memfokuskan interaksi antara Sasuke dan Kasuga. Kalau sama Kenshin, di chap depan walaupun porsinya sedikit. Eheheh :'D maaf jika alurnya gaje, alay atau apalah gitu. Dan juga maaf jika feelnya belum kerasa. Maklum, saya kecewa dengan hasil ulangan Sastra dan Fiqh saya Besok saya UAS terakhir. Do'ain ya minna… :D /apelu?/ -,-

**Balasan Review**

**Dissa Chavalliana **: Hwaaaa~ Dissa-san, saya senang sekali jika fic ini membuat kamu gemes :3 arigatou atas koreksinya. Chapter 1 sudah saya edited. Thanks for your follow. Review lagi yaaaa~ /ditampol/

**Io-aruka **: Aruka-san, ini juga OTEPEH favorit saya~ emang di anime interaksi mereka berdua bikin aku diabetessssss…hohoho :D soal typo, sudah saya edited. Waktu itu, aku lagi buru-buru cause di warnet /alasan/ Oh iya, lanjutin dong fic O-Sora nya. Aku akan selalu menunggu . Thanks for your fav and follow. Review lagi ya~ :3

**Guest** : Yuuko-neechan, sesuai permintaan kamu di inbox, aku udah memasukkan Yukimura di sini :3 da juga, terima kasih karena udah memberikan kritikmu di kotak review saran nee-chan sangat membantuku loh dalam melanjutkan review X3

Intinya… Arigatou minna mau yang mereview ataupun yang udah membaca fic ini X3

Review, onegai? :D

See you…

**Chacha Rokugatsu.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Just To Be With You**

**Chara : Sarutobi Sasuke and Kasuga/slight KenSuga.**

**Rate : T (untuk sementara) :D**

**Genre : Romance and Drama.**

**Warning : AU, OOC, gaje, alur kecepatan, so many typos, etc.**

**Disclaimer : Sengoku BASARA is CAPCOM's**

**:chacha:**

"S-Sasuke?" gadis pirang itu hanya bisa menggumamkan nama pemuda itu, Sasuke. Setelahyang mempunyai nama itu berlalu membalikkan punggungnya dan kemudian pergi.

**Tes...**

**Tes...**

**Tes...**

Bulir-bulir air matanya mulai berjatuhan dari sudut matanya. Sikap Sasuke kepadanya tidak secerah dulu. Entah mengapa, pemuda itu bisa membuat ia merasa seperti saat ditolak oleh Kenshin?

Pacar saja bukan.

Pacar?

Tak pernah terpikirkan oleh Kasuga.

Ini...menyebalkan!

Hazelnya mulai menatap nanar di sekitar taman sekolahan itu. Kemudian, Kasuga pun menyeka air mata yang sudah membuat wajahnya sembab.

"Ah, lupakan," ujarnya. "Mungkin ia belum mau menjelaskan alasannya. Makanya ia menjadi sedingin itu." lanjutnya.

"Lebih baik aku pergi saja dari sini, daripada aku melongo sendirian seperti orang bodoh." lanjutnya.

Jarak antara taman dan kelas mereka hanya berkisar 7 meter. Jadi tidak masalah juga bagi Kasuga untuk pergi dalam waktu istirahat yang hampir habis. Namun, ia masih penasaran kenapa Sasuke bersikap begitu? Ke mana keramahannya dulu? Perhatiannya? Senyumnya? Uhhh.

'Tunggu. Kenapa aku memikirkan si bodoh itu?' renungnya. "Arrghhh _Kasuga no baka_!"

"Ck. Lupakan. Aku tak habis pikir..."

'Aku kan kekasihnya Kenshin-_senpai_...' batinnya.

Seraya merenungkan hubungannya dengan Sasuke, ia masih mempertanyakan statusnya kepada pemuda maskulin berambut hitam itu, Kenshin.

Kasuga tahu bahwa menjadi anak kelas 12 itu sangatlah sibuk. Tetapi, gadis hazel ini khawatir dan penasaran dengan kabar kekasihnya itu.

Lama-lama, ia tak tahan dengan keadaan seperti ini.

'Mana nomornya tidak aktif, nih...'

Langkah gadis itu terus melaju ke arah kelas. Menunduk. Ia gelisah kepada dua pemuda yang hadir dalam kehidupannya. Ia tak siapa? Jika ia mencintai Kenshin...

Kenapa tubuhnya bereaksi lain?

Terutama kepada Sasuke...

'_Kuso_...'

**:chacha:**

**Tap...**

**Tap...**

**Tap...**

Langkah kecil gadis itu masih terus berlanjut. Ia tak memperhatikan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Karenaa itulah kecerobohannya terulang lagi.

BRUKH!

"-!"

"..."

"_Ittai_~" terdengar rintihan dari seorang laki-laki.

"Ah, _go-gomennasai_ _sen_-" baru saja ia ingin melanjutkan perkataannya, namun...

"Kenshin..._senpai_?" gumam gadis pirang itu.

"Kasuga?"

"Ukh..."

"Kasu-"

**PLUK...**

Secara spontan, Kasuga pun langsung memeluk pemuda yang sangat ia sukai.

"Kenshin-_senpai_...hiks...aku merindukanmu..." isaknya.

Pemuda itu hanya tersenyum lembut, "Maaf Kasuga. Aku membuatmu khawatir..." ujarnya.

"Uhmm..._daijoubu_...yang penting aku bisa bertemu dengan senpai lagi." Balasnya.

Kenshin pun terdiam sejenak.

"Kenshin-_senpai_?" panggil gadis itu dengan lembut.

"O-oh...ya?" pemuda itu tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Ada apa? _Senpai_ kurang sehat?"

"Ah, aku tidak apa-apa, Kasuga."

Kasuga hanya tersenyum.

Kenshin pun gemetaran. Rahangnya mengeras. Sepertinya ia sedang memendam sesuatu.

"Kasuga. Bisakah kita berbicara di tempat lain? Tidak enak bicara di sini." Ujar pemuda Uesugi itu.

"Baiklah..."

**:chacha:**

Mereka berdua pun sampai di ruang musik. Ya, berdua. Perasaa gadis itu mulai tak karuan. Sebenarnya Kenshin mau berbicara apa kepadanya?

"Ada masalah apa, _senpai_?" tanyanya dengan hati-hati.

'Lebih baik aku katakan yang sejujurnya tidak, ya...?' batin pemuda itu.

"_Senpai_..."

"..."

"Kenshin-"

"Ya..._ano_..." dan entah mengapa, Kenshin yang biasanya tenang dan cool menjadi gagap seperti itu.

"Hm?"

"Kudengar-dengar, kau sedang PDKT sama pria Sarutobi itu?" tanyanya.

"Sarutobi? Maksud senpai...Sasuke?"

Pemuda itu hanya menjawab dengan anggukan.

"Ada apa dengannya?" tanya Kasuga dengan hati-hati.

"Tidak. Aku hanya merasa ada hal lain dari kalian berdua. Terutama pada saat aku tak ada di sisimu." Jawabnya.

Kasuga tersipu. Baru kali ini ia merasa Kenshin begitu peduli kepadanya.

"Aku..." ujar gadis _blonde_ itu, "Tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan pemuda itu." Lanjutnya.

"Ohh..." Kenshin hanya termangu. Ia tak tahu harus berkata apa lagi.

Sedangkan gadis yang berada di hadapannya sekarang sudah seperti orang yang salah tingkah. Ia begitu terpesona melihat ketampanan Kenshin. Berdekatan dengannya saja sudah membuat wajahnya memanas.

"Kasuga...aku ingin kau menjauhi pemuda itu." Ujar Kenshin secara spontan.

**DEG!** Jantung gadis itu bagaikan terkena serangan mendadak.

"Eh? Kenapa?"

Kenshin pun membuang muka, "Aku tak suka melihatnya bersamamu."

"Tapi-" baru saja ia melanjutkan perkataannya, namun...

"Aku bilang jauhi, ya jauhi!" dan pemuda bermata sapphire itu pun kehilangan kendali.

"...!" Kasuga sangat terkejut melihat perubahan pada Kenshin yang berubah drastis.

Dan Kasuga pun terhenyak.

"Senpai...kau berubah..." gumamnya. Sudut matanya mulai memanas, wajahnya memerah. "Ukh..."

"Maaf...maafkan aku, Kasuga." Kenshin pun melangkah mendekati tempat gadis mungil itu. "Maaf..."

"Se-senpai..." untuk menjawab saja lidahnya sudah kelu. Apalagi ditambah dengan jarak wajah mereka yang hanya berkisar 10 cm.

"K-kau...mau apa?" tanya gadis itu tergagap. Bahunya sakit dikarenakan Kenshin mengcengkram bahunya lumayan kuat.

"Diamlah..." balas pria itu dengan lembut. Ia semakin gusar untuk mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Kasuga.

**Deg...**

**Deg...**

**Deg...**

Jantung gadis itu serasa jatuh. Ia benar-benar kaget.

"Le-lepas..." desisnya.

Kriieett...

Gesekan antara meja dan lantai kian berisik. Gadis pirang itu mulai tak nyaman. Napasnya dan pemuda itu kian menyatu.

Dan sepertinya Kasuga mengerti apa yang diinginkan kekasihnya itu.

.

.

.

**PLAK!**

"..."

"..."

"Kasuga?"

"Ma-maaf senpai...aku tak bisa melakukannya."

"Kenapa? Kau tak menyukaiku lagi?" tanya pemuda itu. Ia merasa kecewa kali ini.

"Bu-bukan begitu, tapi..."

"Tapi apa?" nadanya pun mendatar dan pandangannya juga menajam.

"Aku hanya...risih..." jawabnya lirih.

"..." Kenshin tidak berkata apa-apa.

'_Kami-sama_...tolong aku...' Kasuga pun menunduk dan memejamkan matanya.

**KRINGG...**

Bel masuk pelajaran pun berbunyi. Bagi Kasuga, itu bagaikan dewa penolong.

'_Yokatta..._' batinnya. "_Se-senpai_, aku pergi. Kita bicarakan ini lain kali...jaa..." dan si hazel itu berlari dengan kencang. Untuk saat ini ia sangat takut untuk berhadapan dengan Kenshin yang seperti itu.

"_Matte, Kasuga!_"

Dan terjadilah adegan kejar-kejaran ala drama Korea yang mainstream.

'Sasuke...tolong aku...' seraya berlari, ia masih saja teringat nama pemuda yang perlahan-lahan memasuki hatinya.

Sementara itu, terdapat sebuah pandangan seseorang yang menatap kecewa dan sendu.

'Jadi...karena gadis ini kau tadi meninggalkanku?'

"Lihat saja, aku akan membongkar rahasia kita berdua, Ken-shin.' Kemudian ia memasang seringaian. Terlihat mengerikan.

**:chacha:**

**Duk...**

**Duk...**

Terdengar pantulan bola basket yang tidak jelas cara men_dribble_nya. Pemuda itu secara asal-asalan melantunkan bola itu di aula.

Pikiran pemuda itu tengah kacau. Padahal, Sasuke tidak bermaksud untuk mengatakan hal seperti itu kepada Kasuga. Bukan dari hatinya. Perkataan itu secara tidak sengaja keluar sendiri.

"_Sasuke..._" terngiang kembali suara nyaring gadis yang dikaguminya itu. Pandangan berkaca-kacanya mulai melintas kembali ke ingatannya.

"_Gomen, Kasuga-chan..._" lirihnya.

Tetapi, jika ia teringat Kasuga, selalu saja ada bayangan Kenshin yang menghantuinya.

Merasa frustasi, Sasuke pun melemparkan bola basket itu ke sembarang arah.

"SIALAN!" dan pemuda itupun hilang kendali.

Untuk sementara, ia belum mau bertemu dengan gadis cantik itu.

**:chacha:**

"Hosh...hosh..." gadis berambut pirang itu tengah mengatur napasnya setelah ia berusaha kabur dari kekasihnya yang saat itu terlihat mengerikan. Melakukan hal yang tidak ingin terjadi. Lelah, kemudian gadis itupun langsung menuju ke kelas untuk menenangkan sekaligus mengistirahatkan dirinya.

Setelah memasuki ruangan kelas XI-C, Kasuga pun langsung mengambrukkan tubuhnya di bangkunya. Ia merasa takut saja dikejar Kenshin seperti itu. Apalagi pandangannya nanar, seolah-olah pemuda itu tidak mengenali dirinya.

'Ada apa dengan Kenshin-_senpai_ sampai ia seperti itu?'batinnya. Ia pun menggigit bibir untuk menghilangkan rasa gelisahnya.

.

.

.

Bel pelajaran ke 4 pun berbunyi. Pelajaran sekarang adalah Geografi yang diajar oleh Nouhime-_sensei_. Sebelum beliau memulai materi pembahasan, ia pun mengambil buku absensi.

"_Minna_, siapa yang tidak hadir di sini? Tanyanya dengan suara yang khas.

"..." tidak ada yang menjawab.

"Saika-_san_, bangku nomor dua itu bangku siapa?" tanya guru cantik itu lagi.

"Ooh...iya, itu bangku Sarutobi-_san_" jawab gadis berambut coklat palu itu.

"Ah...Sarutobi. Keterangannya apa?"

"Tadi dia masuk, tetapi ia meminta izin kepada saya karena sedikit demam." Jawab Magoichi. Benar kan, Sanada-_san_? Date-_san_? Dia demam kan?"

"Ya ...itu benar, Magoichi." Jawab pemuda berambut coklat dan menggunakan headband merah itu.

"Ha! Right! Right!" sambung Masamune dengan kikuk.

Magoichi sweatdrop.

"Sasuke...demam?" gumam Kasuga, "Semoga saja ia baik-baik saja..." lanjutnya.

"Baiklah, kita akan memulai pelajaran ini halaman 142 yang berjudul Antartika. Nah, kalian baca dulu. Kalau ada yang tidak tahu, silahkan bertanya." Kemudian Nouhime-_sensei_ pun meninggalkan kelas untuk sementara.

"Baik, _sensei_..." sahut murid-murid serentak.

.

.

.

SKIP TIME

Bel pulang sekolah pun berbunyi. Pelajaran berakhir tepat pada pukul tiga sore. Namun, Kasuga masih penasaran kepada Sasuke yang tak kunjung kembali untuk sekedar mengambil ranselnya.

"Ah, apakah aku harus membawakan ranselnya, ya?" tanyanya kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Hm...ya sudahlah, aku antarkan sekalian aku ingin meminta maaf kepadanya."

**:chacha:**

Langkah demi langkah kecil dari sol sepatu gadis itu terus tergesek mengiringi suasana sepi di koridor antar kelas. Seraya membawa ransel pemuda itu, jantungnya terus berdegup kencang.

Kira-kira, bagaimana reaksi pemuda itu jika melihat dirinya?

Kasuga sepertinya siap kena apapun dari Sasuke.

.

.

.

Kasuga terus-menerus menolehkan kepalanya untuk mencari ruang kesehatan yang cukup berada ujung dari kelasnya.

Dan akhirnya, gadis itu pun menemukan ruangan yang dimaksud.

**KRIETT...**

Pintu ruangan itu pun terbuka. Di ruangan serba putih itu, Kasuga terus mencari keberadaan pemuda berambut orange kemerahan itu, Sasuke.

Dengan memeriksa setiap bilik rawat, akhirnya Kasuga menemukan pemuda yang ia maksud.

"Sasuke..." lirihnya.

Perlahan-lahan, Kasuga memajukan langkahnya untuk mendekati pemuda yang sedang terbaring itu. Kasuga dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah Sasuke yang matanya tertutup dengan tangan kanannya seolah-olah pemuda itu berusaha untuk terlelap. Sungguh manis.

Sedangkan Kasuga sendiri, ia tak menyadari bahwa ia sekarang sedang blushing hebat. Wajahnya pun memanas.

Sadar akan apa yang ia pikirkan, gadis pirang itu kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya.

"_Baka..._" kemudian Kasuga pun duduk di bangku tepat berada di samping ranjang Sasuke. Ia pun meletakkan ransel pemuda itu di kaki ranjang rawat.

Kasuga pun duduk. Kemudian ia menatap sebentar wajah Sasuke dan berkata, "Sasuke...kedatanganku kemari bukan bermaksud mengganggumu." ujarnya, "Aku hanya...ingin mengembalikan ranselmu seraya ingin meminta maaf..." lanjutnya, dan mata gadis itu mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Maaf...hiks..." isaknya, "Maaf jika pertanyaanku, sikapku kepadamu dapat menyebabkanmu menjauh dan berlaku seperti itu padaku. Aku mohon...maafkan aku."

"Tapi...aku sangat senang jika kau memaafkanku. Dan juga...aku sangat senang dapat mengenal dan berteman denganmu." ujar gadis itu. Kemudian, ia pun beranjak dari kursi dan ingin meninggalkan Sasuke, "_Mata ashita, Sasuke..._" kemudian Kasuga pun membalikkan punggungnya dan pergi.

Ia pun tak peduli jika Sasuke mendengar atau tidak perkataannya barusan. Yang terpenting, ia merasa lega telah mengatakan semua yang ia rasakan.

Sebenarnya pemuda itu tidak tidur. Dan juga ia mendengar semua apa yanh dikatakan oleh gadis mungil itu.

Ia merasa...tidak tega.

'_Gomen, Kasuga-chan..._' batin pemuda itu

Ketika baru beberapa langkah ia pergi, tiba-tiba sebuah suara yang sangat familiar pun terdengar jelas.

"Tunggu, Kasuga."

Mata hazelnya membelalak. Ia sungguh tak percaya jika Sasuke telah mendengar semuanya.

Ia tak mau menoleh.

Ia tak mau menatap mata coklat pemuda itu.

"_Yokatta_, jika kau sudah sadar, Sasuke." Ujar Kasuga menundukkan kepalanya. "Aku pergi dulu..."

Mendengar perkataan itu, Sasuke langsung bangun dari tidurnya, "Kita bicara sebentar..." kemudian pemuda itu pun menarik jemari gadis itu agar tidak pergi.

"Le-lepaskan aku!" gadis pirang itu memberontak. Sekarang jantungnya serasa mau copot.

Kemudian, dengan kasar Sasuke mendorong Kasuga ke dinding, pandangannya menajam.

Kasuga pun ketakutan.

"Kasuga...kau tahu bahwa aku mencintaimu?"

"..."

"Dan sampai sekarang, kau bahkan belum memberikan jawaban apapun..."

"A-aku tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Aku pun bingung-" ketika Kasuga ingin melanjutkan perkataannya, sebuah sentuhan lembut menyentuh wajahnya.

"-!" Kasuga terkejut bukan main dengan apa yang Sasuke lakukan. Pemuda itu...menciumnya?

Ini tidak mungkin!

Gadis pirang itu menggenggam erat kemeja putih Sasuke. Tangannya gemetaran. Wajahnya memerah dan memanas.

Itu...ciuman pertama mereka berdua.

Tapi entah mengapa, Kasuga tak memberontak sedikitpun? Seperti yang dilakukannya kepada Kenshin tadi?

Perlahan-lahan, jarak mereka mulai menjauh. Napas mereka telah bercampur menjadi satu. Kasuga pun terus mengatur napasnya, seolah-olah asma tengah menyerangnya.

Sedangkan Sasuke, ia terus melihat wajah gadis yang berada di depannya itu. Raut wajah Kasuga tampak menunjukkan rasa kecewa dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Kasuga, maaf-"

**BLAM! **Baru saja ia ingin meminta maaf, gadis cantik itu telah meninggalkannya.

Dan Sasuke tak dapat berbuat apa-apa.

"ARRGHH! Apa yang telah kulakukan? Sialan!" rutuknya. Ia menyesal karena lebih memikirkan egonya sendiri. Ia telah terbawa emosi.

"Kasuga..."

**:chacha:**

Kasuga pun belari menjauh dari Sasuke, pemuda yang secara tidak etis telah merebut ciuman pertamanya. Alisnya menekuk. Giginya tergertak seperti menggigil.

Ia tak percaya dengan apa yang telah terjadi.

"Aku...ciuman dengan si bodoh itu?" makinya. "Beraninya dia melakukan itu padaku. Dasar kurang ajar..." sambungnya.

Dan makian serta rutukan terus berlanjut sampai ke gerbang sekolah.

Namun, dari jarak sekitar 5 meter, mata kuning kecoklatan gadis itu melihat sesosok yang tidak asing di matanya.

"Kenshin..._senpai_?" gumam gadis itu.

"Kasuga, bisakah kita bicara sekarang?" suara si mata biru itu dingin dan mendatar.

**To Be Continued**

**A/N :** Arghhh...apa yang telah aku tulis? *jambak rambut* Hallo minna-san, jumpa lagi dengan saya. Maafkan saya jika updatenya kelamaan alias ngaret :3 ini difaktorkan karena saya telah kelas 12 kesibukan mulai melanda. Dan emak saya menyarankan jangan main FFN, facebook, bbm ataupun yang lainnya ToT dikarenakan hapalan, praktek dan tugas yang nggak masuk akal telah menggunung /alesan/

Dan chap 3 ini saya tulis di sela-sela senggang. Dan maaf jika alurnya terlalu cepat, feelnya nggak kena. Tapi saya harap minna suka ya? :3 :D

**Balasan Review**

**Hananami Hanajima : **Oh, Kasuga adalah karakter fav ketiga saya setelah Yukimura dan Oichi. Memang di anime Yukimura itu polos dan berisik. Tapi aku buat ia Yuki di sini menjadi beda #cipokYuki. Makanya di warning aku tulis OOC agar gak kaget dengan sikap Yuki di sini ;)

**Shakazaki-Rikou :** Hallo Saki-san, makasih kritik dan sarannya ;) maksud saya di fic ini adalah kesamaan ide. Dan saya merasa jika ini memang kecepatan. Dan saya terbantu dengan review kamu. Mudah-mudahan chapter ini ada perkembangannya.

**RICK BELUM LOGIN : **Hallo Rick-san. Kamu termasuk author kesukaan saya ^^ kasian sama Sasuke ya? Saya nggak tuh :v dan soal penname, saya memang lahir di bulan Juni ;). Makasih pujiannya, tetapi tulisan saya nggak serapi tulisan author lain. Dan arigatou semangatnya, dan salam kenal.

**DCL :** Ehehe...saya juga menyadari kalau banyak typo di chap 2 dan saya malas untuk mengeditnya #diinjek. Arigatou reviewnyaaaaa :D

**Kobayakawamughney17 :** Hallo Kobaya-san. Ini udah diperpanjang, maybe? Kalau soal semi-M belum terpikirkan (?). Tapi aman saja, Kasuga pasti jadian kok sama Sasuke *wink* dan juga makasih fav and foll nya :D

**Mea males login : **Hai Mea-san. Ini juga OTP saya nih, hehehe ;) btw, fic ini membuat kamu mewek? Senangnyaaaa. Ini dilanjutin, review lagi yaaaa.

Dan makasih juga yang udah baca, review, maupun udah fav and foll. Saya senang sekali XD

Review, onegai? :D

See you

**Chacha Rokugatsu**

Next Chapter

"Kasuga maafkan aku."

"Aku sebenarnya..."

"Sudah, Sasuke. Aku belum mau bertemu denganmu!"

"Kau yang namanya Kasuga?"

"Jauhi dia atau kau akan menyesal!"

"Mungkin ini yang terbaik untuk kita berdua."

"Selamat tinggal, Kasuga."

"Ti-tidak mungkin!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Just To Be With You**

**Chara : [Sarutobi Sasuke and Kasuga] Uesugi Kenshin**

**Rate : Teen**

**Genre : Romance and Drama**

**Warning : AU, OOC, less description, so many typos, etc.**

**Disclaimer : Sengoku BASARA is CAPCOM's**

**:chacha:**

.

.

.

"Kenshin..._senpai_?" gumam Kasuga begitu mengetahui siapa yang berada di hadapannya sekarang ini.

"..." pemuda bersurai hitam itu hanya diam saja. Tak ada sepatah katapun keluar dari bibirnya. Hanya saja, mata _sapphire_-nya terus memandang gadis pirang itu dengan datar.

Canggung. Itulah yang sekarang Kasuga rasakan. Apakah kekasihnya ini sedang marah padanya karena ia meninggalkan pemuda itu di ruang musik tadi siang? Kasuga benar-benar tidak tahu.

**Srek.**

Gadis beriris _hazel_ itupun kemudian memundurkan langkahnya. Lama-lama, ia merasa takut dengan kekasihnya yang seolah-olah mengintimidasinya.

"_Se-senpai_ ada perlu apa denganku?" tanyanya dengan kikuk. Bicaranya pun terbata-bata.

"Ah..." pemuda di itu mulai membuka suara. Sebenarnya ia sudah tahu bakal begini jadinya. Ia tahu bahwa gadis manis yang berada di hadapannya itu sedang ketakutan padanya. Melihat wajah cerah Kasuga yang mendadak pucat itu membuat pemuda Uesugi itu tidak enak sendiri.

"_Daijoubu_, Kasuga?" tanyanya seraya mendekati gadis itu perlahan-lahan, mencoba untuk menenangkan si pirang.

"_Ne, daijoubu senpai_..." lirih gadis itu. Namun Kenshin tak mendengar cicitan gadis itu.

"Kasuga, tenanglah. Aku tak akan melakukan hal yang seperti tadi..." ujar Kenshin meyakinkan.

Sedangkan Kasuga hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Ia tidak berani untuk menatap mata biru pemuda itu.

"Aku hanya ingin bicara padamu." sambungnya.

Kasuga terdiam, dan kemudian mengangkat bicara, "_Senpai_ mau bicara apa? Katakan saja..."

Kenshin pun menggenggam erat tangan putih si pirang itu. _Sapphire_-nya mulai menatap lembut ke arah _hazel_ Kasuga. Sedangkan Kasuga tak tahu, bahkan ekspresi pemuda itu tak dapat ia baca.

Ada apa?

"Hhfftt..." pemuda berkulit pucat itu menghembuskan napasnya. Ia tidak ingin terlihat gugup di hadapan kekasihnya itu.

"Aku ingin membuat pengakuan padamu..." ujarnya.

Kasuga pun mengernyitkan alisnya. Ia juga baru tahu bahwa kekasihnya itu selama ini menyimpan rahasia darinya.

"Pe-pengakuan apa? Katakan saja." ujar gadis itu merasa tak keberatan.

"Sebelumnya, aku ingin meminta maaf padamu..." gumam pemuda tampan itu memegang kedua bahu Kasuga yang tengah kebingungan itu.

"Kasuga, maafkan aku." ulangnya

Gadis yang sekarang berada di hadapannya itu semakin menunjukkan ekspresi kebingungan. Ia masih belum mengerti, mengapa tiba-tiba Kenshin meminta maaf padanya dan berubah drastis seperti saat ini?

Ah, Kasuga sendiri tak tahu.

Hanya kekasihnya lah yang mempunyai alasan di balik semua perkataannya.

"Karena kejadian tadi itu? Sudahlah, _senpai_. Aku sudah melupakannya..." Kasuga pun menundukkan kepalanya. Ia tak tahu harus berkata apa-apa lagi.

Ia bingung.

Ia tak tahu.

"Bukan. Bukan soal itu..." lirik Kenshin. Sebenarnya ada hal lain yang ingin pemuda itu sampaikan. Tetapi entah mengapa, lidahnya terasa kelu dan tenggorokannya terasa dicekik?

Pemuda itu merasa sangat sulit untuk jujur kepada si _blonde_ itu.

"Kalau senpai tak ada perlu apa-apa, aku pulang saja." ucap Kasuga yang mulai merasa tidak nyaman dengan situasi seperti saat ini.

Gadis itu pun membalikkan tubuhnya. Ia ingin pergi karena sudah tak tahu harus berkata apa-apa lagi.

Namun, sebelum gadis pirang itu benar-benar akan meninggalkannya, Kenshin pun segera mencegat kekasihnya itu dengan cara menarik lengan Kasuga.

Pemuda itu tak mau Kasuga pergi.

Ia juga tak mau kesempatan untuk mengaku kepada Kasuga menghilang begitu saja.

'Aku merasa bersalah padamu, Kasuga.'

Si _hazel_ itu terkejut bahwa lengannya saat ini tengah dipegang erat oleh pemuda berkulit pucat yang berada di samping kanannya saat ini.

"Ke-Kenshin-_senpai_..." gumam gadis itu. Pelan.

Sedangkan pemuda bermata biru laut itu pun hanya memandang Kasuga dengan mata datar. Sungguh, Kasuga tak mengerti apa yang pemuda itu inginkan.

"Kasuga..." lirih pemuda itu.

Kasuga hanya diam.

"Jangan pergi..."

Mata coklat kekuningan gadis itu pun membelalak. Kalimat singkat yang diucapkan oleh Kenshin telah mampu membuat jantungnya berdebar. Suara Kenshin yang lirih dan merdu membuatnya meleleh seketika.

'Ah, bukankah ini sudah biasa ia ucapkan? Seharusnya aku tak perlu sampai senang begini.' batin Kasuga menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya kemudian gadis itu pun menundukkan kepalanya.

"Sebenarnya, aku takut jika aku mengakui semua ini kau akan marah dan kemudian benci kepadaku..." ujar pemuda bermata _sapphire_ itu.

Kasuga hanya membuang muka. Matanya terus melirik sana-sini. Gadis bersurai pirang itu merasa gelisah. Kemudian gadis itu menghembuskan napas, "Tidak apa-apa, _senpai_. Aku janji tidak akan marah padamu."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak akan marah karena kau jujur padaku..." jawabnya lembut.

Wajah Kenshin mulai mencerah. Apa lagi kekasihnya yang berada di hadapannya itu mulai menyunggingkan senyum padanya.

Ia merasa...sedikit lega.

"Baiklah, kau ingin tahu mengapa aku jarang menghubungimu akhir-akhir bulan ini?" pemuda bersurai hitam bertanya.

Kasuga hanya menyahut pertanyaan itu dengan dua kali anggukan.

"Itu karena bukan aku sibuk untuk menyiapkan ujian sekolahku, tapi..."

_Hazel_ gadis itu membelalak. Ia semakin penasaran. Wajahnya pun mulai memerah.

Seberapa jauh kekasihnya itu membohongi dirinya.

Ia benar-benar...tak tahu.

"A-apa? Jadi...senpai telah membohongiku?"

"Ya, itu-..." baru saja pemuda itu ingin melanjutkan perkataannya, tiba-tiba sebuah seruan memanggil nama pemuda maskulin itu.

"Yo, Kenshin!"

Dengan refleks, sepasang kekasih tersebut langsung menolehkan kepala mereka ke sumber suara.

"Oh kau, Motochika? Ada apa?" tanya Kenshin dengan sinis.

"Yaelah. Hari ini kan kita main sepak bola bersama teman lainnya. Dari tadi ditungguin nggak datang-datang. Makanya aku nyusul sampai di sini siapa tahu belum pulang. Dan ternyata tebakanku benar." Jawab pemuda berambut _silver_ itu dengan celoteh yang panjang lebar. Nggak penting juga buat Kenshin.

Kasuga pun hanya _sweatdrop_.

Kemudian, mata kanan beriris biru itu menatap Kasuga yang tepat saat ini berada di hadapannya.

Dengan heran, si bermarga Chousokabe itu bertanya kepada Kenshin, "Dia siapa?"

"Oh? Kasuga? Dia kekasihku." jawab Kenshin memperkenalkan si pirang seraya merangkul tubuh mungil kekasihnya itu.

Kasuga pun membungkukkan tubuhnya sekitar 45 derajat, "Saya Kasuga, Chousokabe-_san_." Cicit gadis manis itu.

"Ah, tidak usah terlalu formal. Panggil saja aku Motochika. Kasuga-_chan_." Lambai pemuda itu seraya memberikan senyuman tiga jarinya. "Yo, pacarmu pemalu ya, Kenshin..." ujarnya

"Ya...begitulah."

"Kasuga-_chan_, kau tak keberatan kan jika aku mengajak 'pacarmu' ini untuk main sepak bola?" tanya Motochika.

"..."

"Kasuga?"

"Uhm...eh. Tidak, aku tak keberatan Motochika-_senpai_..." jawab Kasuga seraya memasang senyum kikuk.

"Kalau begitu, kami duluan, ya? _Jaa_..." dan kedua pemuda itu pun pergi meninggalkan gadis itu sendirian di gerbang sekolah.

"_Jaa_." Dan Kasuga pun membalasnya dengan sebuah lambaian.

Pembicaraannya dengan Kenshin hari ini batal.

Sebenarnya, Kasuga sangat penasaran dengan pengakuan Kenshin kepadanya hari ini.

Apa yang sebenarnya pemuda itu simpan darinya?

"Aku...ingin tahu rahasia dirimu,..." gumam gadis itu.

**:chacha:**

Sesampainya di rumah, gadis itu langsung mengurung dirinya di kamar. Kemudian, Kasuga pun berbaring untuk memulihkan tenaganya.

Namun... ia teringat kembali dengan kejadian sore tadi.

Sasuke menciumnya tiba-tiba. Dan itu sangat mengejutkan dirinya. Serasa jantungnya mau copot.

"Sarutobi Sasuke..." gumam Kasuga seraya memegang bibir merah mudanya itu, "A-aku udah ciuman dengan si _baka_ itu?" dan tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya gemetar. Sekarang, amarahnya sudah ada di ujung ubun-ubun.

**BRAK!**

**BUKK!**

Suara mengerikan berasal dari kamar gadis pirang itu sendiri. Kasuga sangat marah dan malu yang kemudian dilampiaskan ke barang-barangnya dan bantal pun tak lupa ia lempar.

Ya, setidaknya kekesalan gadis itu sedikit berkurang.

"Dasar bodoh!"

"Pencuri!"

"Tega-teganyaaaaaa!"

Begitulah makian demi makian yang dilontarkan Kasuga sehingga ibunya tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Dan salah satu cara adalah dengan membiarkan putrinya berteriak tidak jelas untuk meluapkan rasa marahnya.

Dan benar saja, gadis beriris _hazel_ itu lelah sendiri dan kemudian tertidur.

Kasuga pun sebenarnya tak mengerti...

Mengapa ia begitu memikirkan orang yang selama ini tidak pernah ia pikirkan?

* * *

Dua minggu kemudian...

Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 09.00 am. Nampak bahwa seorang gadis manis _blonde_ berlari-lari mengejar bus terakhir.

"UWAAAAA! AKU TERLAMBAT!"

**Drap! Drap! Drap!**

Tapak sepatu hitamnya terus beradu dengan jalan tol. Mengejar-ngejar bus yang akhirnya berhenti setelah suaranya hampir habis karena berteriak kencang agar bus mau berhenti.

"Akhirnya...aku bisa istirahat sebentar..." gumamnya sambil merebahkan tubuhnya ke kursi penumpang.

.

.

.

Lima belas menit telah berlalu. Kasuga pun sampai ke gerbang sekolahnya yang telah tertutup.

"Akhirnya sama saja. Aku terlambat..." Kasuga pun menundukkan kepalanya dengan lesu.

"Kasuga-san. Mengapa kamu telat?" tanya guru bercodet di pipi kirinya, Katakura Kojuuro.

"_Go-gomen, _Katakura_-sensei..._aku kesiangan..." cicitnya takut melihat mata tajam guru Bahasa Inggris tersebut.

"Alasan! Saya tidak mau tahu. Kamu harus lari tiga keliling lapangan basket, kemudian pungut sampah sekolahan sampai bersih!" perintahnya seenaknya. Terdengar kejam. Apalagi Kasuga telah berlari-lari mengejar bus. Sudah pasti tenaganya berkurang banyak.

"A-apa!?" serunya. Mata kekuningannya membelalak tak percaya.

"Iya. Apa mau ditambah, hm?" tanyanya mengintimidasi.

"Ti-tidak! Akan saya laksanakan, _sensei_!"

* * *

Setelah menyelesaikan hukuman akibat datang sekolah terlambat, Kasuga pun melangkahkan kakinya dengan langkah terhuyung-huyung menuju kelas. Alhasil, gadis beriris _hazel_ itu tidak diperbolehkan masuk sampai pelajaran pertama berakhir.

"Ah~ sial sekali aku hari ini..." rutuknya.

Setelah pelajaran pertama yang berlangsung dua jam berakhir, Kasuga pun masuk ke kelas dan menaruh ranselnya ke bangku belajarnya.

Ia lelah. Kasuga ingin sekali istirahat sampai guru pelajaran kedua nanti masuk.

.

.

.

"Kasuga..."

"Kasuga-_chan_."

Mata Kasuga mendelik. Ia begitu tahu siapa pemilik suara yang barusan didengarnya. Gadis manis itu berusaha mengabaikannya namun suara itu terus memanggil-manggil namanya.

**BRAK!**

Kasuga tak tahan lagi. Wajahnya memerah padam, ia kesal dan sekaligus marah.

"Kau mau apa, Sasuke? Aku mau istirahat!" bentaknya membuat semua mata siswa kelas XI-C tertuju padanya.

"Hojou-_sensei_ mengabsen namamu. Kau sepertinya tidur nyenyak sekali."

"Aku hadir, _sensei_..." ujarnya seraya mengangkat tangan kanannya.

"Kasuga, bisakah nanti kita bicara? Ada hal yang ingin kukatakan padamu."

"..."

"Kasuga-_chan_, kau dengar aku?"

"Iya. Jangan ganggu aku dulu."

"Baiklah..."

Dan percakapan mereka berakhir hingga bel istirahat pun berbunyi.

Di waktu istirahat, banyak murid yang menghabiskan waktu istirahat ke perpustakaan, ke kantin, bergosip, hingga bertemu dengan pacar. Sedangkan di kelas XI-C, hanya ada Sarutobi Sasuke dan Kasuga.

Hanya mereka berdua.

Kasuga mendengus kesal. Sudah lebih dari lima menit mereka sediaman di kelas yang sepi itu. Dengan nada yang agak tinggi, gadis pirang itu bertanya, "Kau ada perlu apa denganku? Jangan membuang waktuku!"

"..." sedangkan orang yang ditanya malah diam.

"Sarutobi Sasuke, aku sedang bicara padamu..."

"Nih!" tawar Sasuke memberikan sebungkus roti keju kepada Kasuga.

"Tidak, terima kasih!"

"Itu...Kasuga-_chan_?" panggil pemuda berambut coklat itu. Sasuke menggaruk-garuk kepala belakangnya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.

"Apa?" sahut Kasuga yang duduk di meja. Kasuga membuang muka, ia sangat tidak ingin kontak mata ataupun melihat wajah si marga Sarutobi itu.

"Kau masih marah padaku?" tanya Sasuke dengan hati-hati. Ia tak mau jika Kasuga akan membencinya. Ia ingin memperbaiki hubungan mereka seperti dulu.

"Iya." Hanya jawaban singkat dari si _hazel_ yang terlontar dari bibirnya.

Sasuke sendiri sudah mengerti. Ia juga tahu bahwa gadis yang ia sukai itu tak akan memaafkannya semudah itu.

"Hhhmm..." Sasuke menghembuskan napasnya. Banyak pertanyaan yang berputar di kepalanya. Semenjak kejadian dua minggu yang lalu, dimana pemuda itu mengambil ciuman Kasuga dengan paksa. Mereka tidak teguran sama sekali.

Sasuke...merasa tidak enak sendiri.

"Kasuga-_chan_, aku minta maaf..." gumamnya. Kemudian ia pun menghampiri ke tempat dimana Kasuga berada.

Sedangkan gadis cantik itu hanya diam saja. Kelopak matanya terpejam. Ia tidak tega mendengar suara Sasuke yang terdengar memelas seperti itu.

Tetapi, untuk memaafkan pemuda itu butuh pemikiran dan waktu yang lama.

"Maafkan aku..." ulangnya. Sasuke tak akan berhenti meminta maaf sebelum Kasuga memberi jawaban.

"Kasuga-," baru saja ia ingin melanjutkan perkataannya, si blonde itu mematahkan perkataannya.

"Sudah, Sasuke!" ujar Kasuga. Air matanya telah berjatuhan dari sudut mata menurun ke pipi. Sasuke semakin merasa bersalah akan itu.

"Jawabanku..." gumamnya seraya memainkan kukunya, "Aku belum bisa memaafkanmu. Biarkan aku tenang dulu."

"..."

"Dan juga...jangan menyapa ataupun mendekatiku dulu!"

"Tapi, Kasuga..."

"Sudah, Sasuke! Aku belum mau bertemu denganmu!"

Sasuke hanya diam.

"Tolong, menjauhlah dariku. Itu saja, aku mohon sekali Sasuke-_kun_."

Dan Kasuga pun melangkah keluar. Perasaan Kasuga sudah tak menentu. Namun, sebelum Kasuga pergi, Sasuke memanggilnya.

"Kasuga-_chan_!"

Langkah kaki gadis itu berhenti. Tetapi gadis itu hanya diam saja. Ia ingin tahu apa yang mau Sasuke katakan.

"Aku tak peduli selama apa kau marah padaku..."

"Tetapi, perasaanku padamu tak akan berubah."

"Aku akan terus mengejarmu."

"Aku akan terus menunggumu."

"Aku...mencintaimu, Kasuga-_chan_."

Kasuga mengabaikannya. Ia terus melangkahkan kakinya setelah mendengar perkataan dari pemuda itu tadi. Dadanya terasa sesak, kalimat itu terus terngiang di telinga dan kepalanya.

Mengapa...perasaan ini terasa sakit sekali?

'Sasuke-_kun_. Aku mohon...jangan begini.' Batin Kasuga menutup mulutnya.

Ia tak ingin orang lain tahu bahwa ia sedang menangis.

Perasaanya juga sekarang tak menentu.

Kasuga bingung, apa yang harus ia lakukan?

**:chacha:**

Kasuga pun membasuh wajahnya di toilet. Matanya sudah sembab akan air mata, menangisi perasaannya kepada pemuda berambut oranye yang akhir-akhir ini mengganggu pikirannya dan mengusik hatinya. Jujur, gadis itu sendiri merasa berdebar waktu Sasuke mengutarakan perasaannya kepadanya beberapa saat yang lalu.

Namun, di sisi lain Kasuga masih menyayangi pemuda bermata biru yang saat ini masih menjadi kekasihnya.

Kasuga dilema.

"Hhh..." hanya helaan napas panjang yang gadis itu keluarkan. Selain masalah sekolah, ternyata masalah seperti ini juga mengganggu pikirannya.

Gadis cantik itu belum mempunyai keputusan apapun.

'Apa yang harus aku lakukan?' batinnya sambil mengacak-acak rambut pendeknya.

.

.

.

"Wah, wah...ternyata gadis jalang ini sedang menangis, ya?" terdengar suara sinis dari belakang.

"-!?" Kasuga pun menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara. Kasuga tidak tau siapa gadis yang berada di depannya itu.

"Kau yang namanya Kasuga?" tanyannya. Mata hitamnya menatap sinis ke arah gadis _blonde_ itu.

"Benar," jawab Kasuga, "Kau siapa?" tanyanya.

"Aku Ii Naotora. Ketua Kenshin _Fans Club_. Cih...kenapa Kenshin mau pacaran sama gadis dekil sepertimu? Kayak tidak ada gadis lain saja." tukasnya

"Cukup! Memangnya apa urusanmu dengan Kenshin-_senpai_?"

"Aku hanya merasa sayang saja. Aku yang lebih cantik, malahan orang sepertimu yang bisa menjadi pacarnya."

"Apa katamu!?" tanya Kasuga merasa tak terima.

"Kau tidak dengar? Ayo, aku buktikan. Apakah Kenshin mau peduli padamu!?" Naotora pun menjambak rambut Kasuga. Kasuga pun tidak mau kalah, ia pun juga menjambak rambut Naotora.

"Lepaskan aku, bodoh!" bentak Naotora. Sementara murid lain hanya menonton. Tak ada yang berani meleraikan mereka berdua.

"Siapa duluan yang mulai? Siapa yang terlihat menyedihkan sekarang? Hah!" tanya Kasuga pun bertubi-tubi.

"Kasuga!" terdengar teriakan dari kerumunan murid yang hanya mempertonton perkelahian mereka.

"!?" Kasuga dan Naotora pun terkejut begitu tahu siapa yang memanggil.

"Kenshin-_senpai_?" gumam Kasuga. Ternyata kekasihnya melihat apa yang barusan ia lakukan, "Aku bisa jelaskan semuanya." raut wajah gadis manis itu berubah menjadi pucat. Ia sangat takut jika pandangan pemuda itu akan dirinya menjadi buruk akibat melihat pertengkaran yang tak berguna ini

**PLAK!**

Semua mata terbelalak melihat apa yang terjadi.

"..."

"..." Kasuga pun membuka matanya. Ia bersyukur ternyata yang ditampar oleh Kenshin adalah Naotora, bukan dirinya.

"Kenshin! Apa-apaan kau-?" ketika gadis berkuncir itu bertanya, kalimatnya telah terputus oleh pemuda berambut hitam itu.

"Cukup, Naotora. Aku muak melihat kelakuanmu." jawab Kenshin sakratik, "Setiap kali ada gadis yang mendekatiku, kau pasti akan mengganggunya." lanjutnya.

"..."

"Dan kali ini kau mengganggu Kasuga yang berstatus kekasihku. Aku tak bisa menerimanya."

Jantung Kasuga pun berdebar. Ternyata selama ini, Kenshin sangat peduli terhadap dirinya. Dan ia juga senang karena Kenshin mau mengakuinya di depan banyak murid.

Sedangkan gadis cantik itu tak dapat berkomentar apa-apa lagi. Ia sudah merasa sangat kesal, marah, sedih, dan juga malu karena Kenshin telah memperlakukannya seperti itu.

"Cih!" kemudian Naotora pun pergi meninggalkan Kasuga dan Kenshin.

**:chacha:**

Kenshin dan Kasuga sekarang berada di depan kelas gadis itu, XI-C. Kali ini, Kasuga merasa aman berada di sisi pemuda itu. Tidak seperti dua minggu yang lalu karena Kenshin berubah mendadak seperti orang gila.

"_Arigatou _sudah mengantarkanku sampai ke kelas, _senpai_." ujar Kasuga tersenyum manis.

"Iya, sama-sama. Kalau ada waktu, nanti aku akan menjemputmu pulang." jawabnya. Mata biru pemuda itu menatap gadis itu dengan lembut, sehingga pandangan itu membuat Kasuga meleleh sendiri.

"Iya, _senpai._.."

Sementara itu...

"Wah... kau curang, _Saru_! Padahal kalah, tapi tidak mau mentraktirku makan!" terdengar suara Masamune dari arah kiri mereka.

"Kan aku sudah bilang, aku tidak mau taruhan karena keuanganku sedang tipis." balas Sasuke membantah perkataan Masamune.

"Sudahlah Masamune-_donno_. Kasihanilah Sasuke." ujar Yukimura melerai perdebatan antara Masamune dan Sasuke.

"_Danna_, terima kasih..." gumam Sasuke yang agak..._sweatdrop_?

"Cih, Yukimura, kalau dia menang, pasti dia akan meminta traktiran kepada kita berdua, _you see_?"

"Iya," jawab pemuda bersuara serak itu, "Ngomong-ngomong, Masamune-_donno_ nanti pulang mau ditraktir makan apa?" tawar Yukimura mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"_Onigiri _dan _takoyaki._" jawab Masamune, "Oi _Saru_! Kau harus mentraktirku. Aku tak tahu apapun alasanmu!"

"..."

"_Saru_?"

"Sasuke?"

Mata cokelat Sasuke menjumpai pemandangan yang 'sangat biasa' ia lihat. Yaitu Kasuga dan Kenshin sedang berpacaran. Di depan pintu kelas mereka lagi. Hal ini yang membuat ia tak mendengarkan perkataan dari Yukimura dan Masamune.

"Kasuga...?" gumam pemuda berambut oranye itu.

"Sasuke, bukankah itu pacarnya Kasuga-_san_, ya?" tanya Yukimura untuk memastikan.

"Benar, _danna_." jawab Sasuke seadanya.

"_Saru_, lebih baik kita masuk ke kelas saja. Dari pada kau cengo melihat orang yang berpacaran." Masamune pun mendorong punggung Sasuke agar mau jalan.

Sasuke pun menurut. Pemuda ber-_headband _hijau itu melangkah menuju kelas mereka. Mereka bertiga pun bertemu dengan Kasuga dan Kenshin yang tengah asyik mengobrol. Di antara momen yang sangat sebentar itu, iris _sapphire_ Kenshin dan iris coklat Sasuke sempat bertemu. Pandangan kedua pemuda itu saling menunjukkan rasa tidak suka satu sama lain.

"_Senpai,_ bel sudah bunyi. Aku masuk ke kelas, ya?"

"Iya, _jaa_." ujar Kenshin melambaikan tangannya.

**:chacha:**

Sepanjang jam pelajaran yang tengah diterangkan oleh Nobunaga-_sensei_, Kasuga hanya diam saja di bangkunya. Sasuke pun juga merasa tidak enak akan percakapan mereka saat istirahat yang lalu. Pemuda loreng di wajahnya itu hanya memikirkan cara agar bagaimana Kasuga mau memaafkannya dan mau berteman dengannya seperti dulu.

Sekarang, pemuda Sarutobi itu tidak mau memaksakan keinginannya lagi agar gadis pirang itu mau menerima perasaannya. Baginya, berteman dengan Kasuga sudah lebih dari cukup.

Walaupun ia tahu gadis itu tidak akan membukakan hati untuknya sedikitpun.

.

.

.

Senja telah menunjukkan diri. Tepat pukul 03.30 pm, Sasuke baru menyelesaikan tugas piket karena hari ini adalah gilirannya membersihkan sekolah sepulang sekolah. Dengan langkah malas, pemuda itu melangkahkan kedua kakinya untuk keluar dari lingkungan sekolah yang membuatnya suntuk itu.

"..." mata coklat Sasuke tertuju kepada sesosok pemuda berambut hitam bertubuh maskulin itu.

"Kenshin...?" gumamnya dari arah berhadapan. Jarak mereka hanya berkisar dua meter.

Kenshin pun mendekatkan jarak menuju pemuda Sarutobi itu, "Kenapa kau begitu kaget, Sarutobi-_san_?" tanyanya sinis.

"Tidak, aku hanya kaget saja karena melihatmu yang rela membuang waktumu untuk menungguku cukup lama." jawab Sasuke yang tak kalah sinisnya, "Cepat katakan, apa keperluanmu sampai-sampai menungguku begini?" tanyanya.

Alis Kenshin pun menaik, sepertinya ia sangat kesal dengan pemuda yang berada di depannya ini, "Ini mengenai 'kekasihku', Kasuga." jawabnya.

**DEG!** Jantung Sasuke berdenyut. Ia merasa sesak begitu Kenshin menyebut nama gadis pujaannya itu, "Ada apa dengannya?" Tanya Sasuke pura-pura tidak tahu. Apakah Kasuga telah mengatakan kepada kakak kelasnya ini bahwa ia telah merebut ciuman pertama gadis itu?

Dan wajah Sasuke pun menunjukkan rona merahnya.

Kenshin pun mendecih, "Sangat kelihatan, kalau kau menyukai Kasuga..." mata birunya menatap sinis. Kemudian, pemuda berambut hitam itu menarik kerah baju Sasuke yang acak-acakkan itu, "Sekarang aku akan memperingatimu..." ujarnya.

"Apa?" Sasuke pun memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Jauhi dia atau kau akan menyesal!" sorot mata Kenshin pun menajam drastis.

"Kalau aku tidak mau, bagaimana?" Sasuke pun bertanya. Pertanyaan itu membuat Kenshin bertambah kesal.

"Kau saja tidak menyukainya, aku tahu itu." lanjut pemuda bermata coklat itu.

"Apa yang kau ketahui tentang aku, bodoh!?"

"Hei, kau bahkan meninggalkan 'gadismu' itu dengan seenaknya. Kau sendiri tidak tahu betapa sedihnya dia saat kau tidak memberinya kabar sekalipun. Setelah perasaannya membaik, kau baru kembali? Apa lagi namanya kalau kau tidak menyukainya dan tidak mau peduli!?" tanya Sasuke bertubi-tubi.

"..." Kenshin hanya terdiam. Pertanyaaan _rival_-nya itu ada benarnya juga. Ia sendiri mengakui itu.

Tetapi, ia juga sebenarnya masih 'mencoba' untuk menyayangi Kasuga sebagaimana pria mencintai wanita.

Walaupun Kenshin sendiri tidak mempunyai perasaan kepada kekasihnya itu sama sekali.

"...selagi Kasuga bahagia bersamaku, aku akan berusaha untuk menyenangkan hatinya," pemuda itu menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke sesuai dengan kata hatinya.

"Dan aku harap, kau jangan ikut campur apalagi sampai merusak hubungan aku dan dia, kau mengerti?" lanjutnya.

"..." kali ini Sasuke yang diam. Sepertinya Kenshin kali ini benar-benar serius.

"Itu saja yang ingin aku katakan. Aku pergi dulu." kemudian Kenshin meninggalkan Sasuke yang mematung sendirian.

'Dia serius?' batin Sasuke keheranan.

**:chacha:**

Lima hari kemudian...

Sekarang waktunya istirahat makan siang. Kasuga tengah menulis materi yang telah dicatat di papan tulis karena saat pelajaran, gadis itu sama sekali tidak menyimak. Dan materi itu akan ia pelajari sendiri.

Banyak masalah yang menimpanya akhir-akhir ini sehingga Kasuga sendiri menjadi tidak fokus. Kasuga ingin sekali melupakan masalahnya dan ingin memaafkan Sasuke.

Tapi...rasanya semua itu akan menjadi sulit.

"Sasuke, apa benar kamu mau pindah sekolah saat kenaikan kelas XII nanti?" terdengar suara serak dari arah belakang.

"Benar, _danna_." jawab Sasuke seadanya.

"Nanti kau akan bilang apa ke Oyakata-_sama_ soal ini? Bukannya selama ini Oyakata-_sama_ sudah baik kepada kita berdua walaupun kita hanya sekedar anak angkat?" tanya Yukimura lagi.

"Aku tahu, _danna_..." gumam Sasuke, "Tapi sepertinya aku ingin melanjutkan kehidupanku dengan mandiri. Kemudian meraih ke Universitas yang bagus untuk meraih masa depan yang lebih cerah. Aku tidak bias mengandalkan Oyakata-_sama_ terus walaupun dia telah menganggap aku dan _danna_ sebagai anak sendiri." lanjut Sasuke. Raut wajahnya kembali kusut.

"Kalau begitu, aku juga mau ikut denganmu, Sasuke." ujar Yukimura menawarkan diri, "Boleh, kan?"

"Jangan, _danna_. Kalau _danna_ pergi, kasihan Oyakata-_sama_. Dia hanyalah duda yang tidak mempunyai anak kandung. Nanti dia kesepian kalau kita berdua pergi."

Pemuda ber_hachimaki_ merah itu hanya menundukkan kepalanya, "Terserah kamu saja, Sasuke. Jika itu memang maumu." lanjutnya seraya tersenyum.

"Arigatou, _danna_." dan Sasuke akhirnya dapat tersenyum lega.

Kasuga sendiri sempat menguping pembicaraan kedua orang itu. Menurut gadis itu, alasan Sasuke belum sepenuhnya lengkap. Mengapa dengan tiba-tiba Sasuke memutuskan untuk hidup mandiri? Bukankan selama ini Sasuke dan Yukimura telah diberikan kehidupan yang layak oleh ayah angkat mereka?

Gadis pirang itu mengerutkan dahinya. Ia ingin bertanya lebih lanjut kepada pemuda bersurai oranye itu.

Tapi...bukankah ia sendiri yang mengatakan kepada Sasuke agar jangan menemuinya lagi?

'Ah...dasar Kasuga bodoh!' batinnya memaki dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

* * *

_SKIP TIME_

Kali ini giliran Kasuga yang mendapat tugas piket. Teman piketnya sudah pergi dan hanya gadis itu sendiri yang sedang menyusun bangku kelas.

Kasuga melihat sebuah ransel masih berada di bangku pemiliknya.

Ransel Sasuke?

"Sasuke-_kun _belum pulang?" gadis itu bermonolog, "Apa dia bolos lagi?"

**Tep.**

Terdengar langkah sepatu dari arah luar. Dan Kasuga secara refleks menoleh ke arah suara tersebut.

"Sasuke?" panggil gadis berambut pendek itu.

"Ah, maaf mengganggu." kemudian Sasuke mengambil ransel hitamnya yang berada di bangku nomor dua dari depan. Setelah mengambil ranselnya, Sasuke pun melewati gadis cantik itu dan meninggalkannya tanpa bicara sepatah katapun.

"Sasuke-_kun_!" suara Kasuga pun meninggi. Gadis itu berusaha memanggil agar Sasuke mau berhenti.

Sasuke pun menghentikan langkahnya. Kemudian, pemuda Sarutobi itu mendekatkan langkahnya kepada gadis cantik itu, "Ada perlu apa?" tanyanya.

Kasuga hanya bisa memainkan jarinya yang gelisah. Kemudian, gadis itu bertanya, "Sebelumnya maaf jika aku menguping pembicaraanmu dengan Yukimura-_san_," ujarnya, "Apa benar kau mau pindah sekolah saat kita kelas tiga nanti?" tanya Kasuga dengan hati-hati.

"..." Sasuke tidak menjawab.

"Sasuke-_kun_..."

"Itu benar." jawab Sasuke dengan pelan.

"Ke-kenapa?" tanya Kasuga. Iris _hazel_nya mulai berkaca-kaca, "Apa hanya karena ingin hidup mandiri sampai-sampai kau berbuat begitu? Ini tidak masuk akal." ujar gadis itu.

"Lalu apa urusanmu?" tanya Sasuke, "Aku sendiri yang memutuskannya. Kau tak perlu ikut campur." ujarnya.

"Setidaknya, kalau kau ingin mandiri...kau juga bisa membantu ayah angkatmu untuk meringankan bebannya. Bukan malah meninggalkan orang yang telah membesarkanmu dengan Yukimura-_san_." Kasuga pun memelankan suaranya. Ia ingin sekali mendengar alasan pemuda itu.

"...alasanku untuk hidup mandiri itu memang benar, Kasuga-_chan_," ujar Sasuke menunduk untuk menyamakan tingginya kepada gadis di depannya itu.

"Tetapi, alasanku yang utama adalah..."

"Aku ingin menghindarimu dan melupakanmu."

Mata coklat kekuningan Kasuga membelalak. Ia tak percaya dengan apa yang barusan didengarnya, "Sasuke...?"

"Aku akan melakukan yang kamu mau. Aku tak akan muncul di hadapanmu dan tidak akan bertemu denganmu lagi."

"..."

"Mungkin ini yang terbaik untuk kita berdua." Sasuke pun tersenyum lembut melihat gadis yang disukainya tertunduk.

"Aku harap kamu mengerti akan ini. Dalam jangka dua bulan lagi kau dan aku tidak akan saling bertemu lagi..." ujarnya.

"Selamat tinggal, Kasuga." kemudian Sasuke pun meninggalkan gadis itu sehingga dirinya tak kelihatan lagi.

Pintu kelas pun tertutup dengan pelan. Kasuga hanya mematung di tempat.

"...Sasuke?" gumam Kasuga yang masih menyebut nama pemuda itu.

"Ti-tidak mungkin!"

**To Be Continued**

**A/N :** Ohohohoh, udah berapa abad _fic_ ini aku telantarin? *ngeliat lumut pada _fic _ini* maaf _minna-san_. Awalnya ini diketik udah 30%. Tapi, karena terkena f_lashdisk _yang virusan (eleh) maka semua _file_ di lappy aku ilang, termasuk _fic_ ini /nangis/. Waktu itu juga sempat kena WB lalu _hiatus_. Jadi maafkanlah aku /digebuk/

Dan kenapa..._fic _ini menjadi mewek _plus _alay sekaleeeehhh? kayak sinetron gitu. OwO Sasuke yang menjadi galau-ers, Kasuga yang menjadi labil-ers, dan Kenshin yang menjadi alay-ers /ditusuk kunai, dilempar shuriken, ditebas katana/ wahahahah :D

_Review_, kritik, dan saran, _onegai_? :D

_See you_,

**Chacha Rokugatsu**

**Balasan Review**

**Hananami Hanajima :** Iya nih, Kasuga emang _baka_, wahahah /dihajar/. Btw makasih _review_ dan semangatnya :3

**Shakazaki-Rikou :** Kelas 12 kemaren sempat _hiatus _:'v tau sendirilah anak tingkat akhir kayak gimana /plaks/ /kenapa curcol?/ Syukurlah kalau ada peningkatan. Makasih ya Saki-_san_ ^^v

**Dissa Chavalliana :** Hallo, Dissa-_san_ :) SasuKasu adegan _kissu_, saya sendiri sempat _speechless_ saat ngetiknya, ohohoho /dicekek/. Mereka berpisah Cuma 'sebentar' kok. Entah berpisahnya sampai kapan ._.a. Btw makasih _review_nya :D

**Fitzal Rahman :** Ini udah lanjut, kok :v makasih ya, gan /plak/

**Neneng Masamune :** Ini udah lanjut, Nur-_san _:3. Entah kenapa, aku sangat suka ngeliat Sasuke yang patah hati gitu. Rasanya pengen _bully_ dia /maafkan aku mas Cukeh~/ Soal _kiss _yang _hot_...uhm. Belum direncanakan, wahahah /dicekek lagi/. Makasih _reviewnya_~ XD


End file.
